


Danganronpa v3: Version x8

by Aki_Kiba



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Kiba/pseuds/Aki_Kiba
Summary: What if v3 had 18 instead of 16 participants? What parts would change and whiich would remain similar or even identical? Follow this AU with new Motives, a different mastermind and new victims and killers!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (implied), Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (implied), Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Meeting the Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to my very first fanfiction here on Ao3. If you haven´t already read it my name is Aki Kiba. This is an AU of v3 with 2 original Characters so if you don´t like the concept don´t read it. Apartfrom that i would like to thank my friend Dream for helping create the female OC in the story. Apart from that i hope my English and my writing style aren´t that bad to read. This is the Prolouge of the story. I already finished writing Chapter 1 which wil be out next Sunday at worse depending on how this does. I already started with Chapter 2 an have a rough draft on the other chapters with who dies and who lives. what i would like in suggestions are who you would like to see Freetime events of. Besides thati hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> The onl character that are mineare the two OC. everyone else together with the Danganronpa francise belongs to Spike Chunsoft.

Nothing he thought as he looked around. No not nothing… a locker? The boy opened his locker confused and looked around. He was wearing a blue and black striped T-shirt with a black compass on it and a pair of brown trousers. He had multiple earrings, armbands and rings and had a necklace around his neck. “Uhhh…” The teenager found himself in a classroom, though it seemed to have seen better days. Grass was growing all around. The green haired boy exited his small temporary cell. “Where am I?” He asked more himself than anyone else.

Hearing a ruckus he turned to see someone else escaping the locker next to him. “Oh! Hello.” He greeted with a smile. The blue haired girl looked around and noticed him. “Ahh! Uh... Hello?” she greeted more confused than anything. The girl was wearing pretty plain clothes: a blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue jacket. She was wearing glasses as well, which she adjusted before the boy spoke again: “I assume you know as little as I do about our situation?” The girl nodded. “Though I don´t know why they would take a plain girl like me. There is nothing special about me besides my talent.” The boy tilted his head a bit as he crossed his arms. “So you are an ultimate as well? Ahh where are my manners: I´m Rantaro Amami. I´m not so sure about my talent though… I know I was given one though my memories are a little hazy right now.” Rantaro introduced himself. The girl gave a shocked expression: “You don´t know? That is extremely inconvenient!” Rantaro nodded sadly. “It is though I promise I am not a bad guy.” He smiled at her reassuringly. The blue eyed girl nodded. “All right. My name is Tsumugi Shirogane and I´m the Ultimate Cosplayer.” She introduced herself with a smile. Rantaro nodded and looked around. “So want to go out and explore? We need to know where we are.” He suggested. Tsumugi nodded. “Sure though I may stay a little longer in here if that´s ok.” Rantaro nodded and walked towards the door. “As you wish. See you later then I guess.” He said his farewells to her and walked out of the classroom.

It was now that he noticed the small tablets in his pockets. He raised an eyebrow and took one out. It was a black tablet and as he turned it on it displayed Monopad in bold letters before turning into a map of the school. Huh this seems useful The Ultimate thought as he turned it off again and put it back in his pocket. He walked towards the stairs noticing a door with a piano muster on it and a dragon statue. Rantaro shrugged and took out the second pad but freezes on the stairs as he opens the pad. Survivors Perk? he thought confused. The pad now showed a map but this was way more detailed and had way more floors than the Monopad. There was a notice written on it as well. Show this only to those you trust and beware of the Mastermind! Ok Rantaro was now officially confused. The Teenager put the pad away and continued the walk down to the ground floor. No use thinking about it for now. He decided and walked to the left.

Taking another left turn at the next crossway Rantaro found himself with 3 doors. The first on the right wouldn´t open so he decided to open the one on the left. As he entered was his Monopad suggested was the dining hall Rantaro was met with two girls. The first was a small redhead dressed in a red skirt and green jacket. From the Magicians’ Hat that was on her short hair he presumed the girl was the Ultimate Magician. The other girl next to her was way taller than the read head. She wore a blue skirt and a blue blouse with ribbon on it. Her black hair was in twin tails and hold up by a bow that seemed like either a four petaled flower or the blades on a windmill.

As soon as the girls noticed him the taller of the two went into a defensive combat stance: “Halt there menace! What are you doing here!” Rantaro was a bit taken aback by her. He held his arms up. “Sorry I just woke up in a closet on the second floor and was just looking around since I don´t remember coming here.” The teen tried to calm her down before deciding that maybe introducing himself is a smart option. “My Name is Rantaro Amami.” He intentionally left out his talent in fear that the lack of his knowledge may only worsen things. The girl seems to relax a bit though she still seemed on guard. “Amami-kun then. My Name is Tenko Chabashira and I´m is the Ultimate Aikido Master! So if you try and take advantage of any girl in here Tenko will show you the power of her Neo Aikido!” She introduced herself adding a threat for no apparent reason. She must have had it rough if her stance on boys is that bad. Rantaro thought as he nodded with a smile talking. “Chabashira-san then. And don´t worry I´m not a bad guy, even if I don´t remember my talent right now.” He reassured. Tenko raised an eyebrow at him but apparently let it fly since he was just standing near the door giving the girl her space.

The redhead yawned. “I guess it´s my turn now.” She stated looking at Rantaro. “My name is Himiko Yumeno and I am the Ultimate Mage!” She proclaimed with a pointed finger before falling gloomy. “The Government falsely labels it as Magician though. I can reassure you my Magic is real!” Yumeno said falling out her gloomy mood pretty quickly again. Rantaro smiled at her. “Hope you can show me one of your spells then when were hopefully out here again Yumeno-san.” He played along. Thanks to his 12 sisters the greenhead was pretty used to this. Himiko nodded. “Sure though I don´t have enough mana right now.” She complained. Tenko had sparkles in her eyes the whole time Himiko introduced himself.

Rantaro chuckled softly at their display and pointed towards what he assumed was the Kitchen. “You two know if someone is behind that door?” Tenko turned to him with a less enthusiastic face. “Not that we know of.” “All right. Well I´m off exploring some more. I will see you around Chabashira-san and Yumeno-san.” Rantaro bid the girls farewell and walked out of the dining hall. Chabashira-san seems like an outgoing and passionate person though I wonder what happened in her past to make her dislike men so much. Yumeno-san reminds me of my sisters. She might not be as active as them but she defiantly is just as passionate about the things she likes as them. He thinks as he walks over to the last door in that corridor.

The Ultimate opens the door to find himself in a big storage room. The shelves are covered with a magnitude of things. He also noticed a blond haired girl. She was wearing goggles on her head and was looking around the shelves. She was wearing a pink skirt and a pink shirt with a pale blue ribbon. Her hands were covered by a pair of gloves and she had two necklaces around her. Rantaro cleared his throat to get her attention. The teenager turned and narrowed her eyes.

“What do you want? You finished ogling my perfect body?” She asked with a laughter taking Rantaro aback. “I assure you I was doing no such thing. I merely wanted to inform you of my presence so I could introduce myself.” The blonde raised an eyebrow. “You don´t know me? Did you never heard of Miu fucking Iruma? The Ultimate Inventor? My Inventions are popular worldwide!” Rantaro honestly hadn´t heard of her though he didn´t want to be too rude. “Well I do now apparently. I am Rantaro Amami. I´m an Ultimate as well though I don´t remember it right now.” He introduced himself. “An Ultimate who forgot his title? You don´t see this every day. Are you sure you´re not the Ultimate Amnesiac?” She asked with a laugh to which Rantaro rolled his eyes. “Well I´m going to continue to explore. Good Luck with what I´m assuming is your newest Inventions.” “You fucking bet it is! Gonna be something your virgin ass will enjoy!” Rantaro sighed at her vulgarity and walked towards the door. “Well I´m going to see you around Iruma-san” he bid her farewell as he walked out and back toward the crossway turning left.

He found a checkered door directly in front of him and a pink gate to the left next to the door. Both were closed so the Ultimate decided to follow the path. After finding another closed door in a star shaped pattern he finds what he presumes is the gym. Sadly as all the other the door is closed as well but he finds 18 small lockers with names on it. If the names can be trusted we are apparently 18 students in here. Rantaro deduced. He turned and walked back. I have encountered five others including me. That leaves me with 13 still to encounter students. As soon as he finished that thought two people came from upstairs. Ok make that 11 he thought as he walked towards the boy and girl.

The boy was wearing a black shirt and trousers with a matching cape that partly obscured his eyes. The girl walking next to him was wearing a purple skirt with music patterns on it. She wore a pink vest over her white shirt. On her back she wore a backpack and her hair was decorated with music notes which Rantaro assumed were hairpins.

“Ahh someone else! Nice to meet you!” The girl exclaimed who Rantaro now assumed was a musician. “Greetings. My Name is Rantaro Amami. I don´t remember my talent right now but I am sure I have one.” He introduced himself earning a skeptical look from the boy. He seems smart and perceptive Rantaro thought as the girl brightens up with a smile. “I am Kaede Akamatsu. I´m the Ultimate Pianist!” she introduced herself to Rantaro amusement. Seems like I was right with the musician direction He thought as the girl went on. “I hope we can find out soon what your talent is!” Kaede stated and turned to the boy waiting for him to introduce himself.

Said boy adjusted his hat before shyly speaking. “I am Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate detective but I´m more of an apprentice myself.” Shuichi introduced himself still a skeptic look on Rantaro before continuing. “And you´re sure you don´t remember your talent?” “Well you seem perceptive enough for the job.” Rantaro joked as Kaede gave her partner a frown. “It´s true that I don´t remember my talent though I might have some clues. I assure you I´m not a bad guy though!” he reassured the boy who seemed to finally relax. Kaede seemed to brighten up. “Well if you need help you can always come back to ask for help! I´m sure Saihara-kun wouldn´t mind right?” She offered turning to the black haired boy. Shuichi nodded shyly. “I don´t know of how much help I can be but I can try to help if you want.” He offered with a smile. “Sure if I can´t continue on my own I will ask the two of you for help Akamatsu-san, Saihara-san.” He accepted as they parted ways Shuichi and Kaede walking towards the dining hall while Rantaro made his way past the bathrooms.

He had to go around the entrance hall which was apparently closed off for now and walked into another classroom. There he found two boys though one of them seemed more like a robot with his way of clothing. The smaller of the two wore what resembled a white straitjacket. His pants were white as well and he wore a checkered hand chief around his neck. Said purple haired boy also confirmed his thoughts as he idly chatted and made fun of the robot with sparkles in his eyes: 

“Hey hey you are a robot right! Then you can probably blow your way out of here in a flash!” He joked and the white haired robot frowned. “That’s highly robophobic! Just because I´m a robot doesn’t I´m a killing machine! I was created to emulate human behavior and thus I´m no stronger than the average teenager!” He answered to the purple eyed boy´s displeasure. “That means you´re useless!! If you can´t break us out of here what can you do?” He complained turning to Rantaro much to the green haired surprise. “I´m right, right? Come one tell him I´m right!” Rantaro blinked a few moments raising a finger before speaking. “As far as I´m concerned I have no right to make such claim.” He stated to the smaller annoyance. “I thank you for your assistance.” The robot thanked him before introducing himself. 

“My name is K1-B0 though you can just call me Kiibo. I´m called The Ultimate Robot.” Rantaro smiled and introduced himself as well to the two. “Nice to meet you Kiibo. I am Rantaro Amami. I don´t remember my talent right now but I hope it will come to me soon.” The purple haired grinned. “Wow Amami-kun is really forgetful! Either he hit his head too hard when he got kidnapped or his real talent is the Ultimate Amnesiac!” He joked earning an eye roll from Rantaro. “Anyways it is my turn to introduce myself! I´m Kokichi Oma the Ultimate Supreme Leader! My secret Organization has over 1000000 members all around the world!! Who knows maybe one of them is even in this school with us! But you wouldn´t know because they would hide that fact!” Kokichi stated with a mischievous grin. “It is a secret Organization after all! Nishishi” 

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. It is hard to know if he is telling the truth or not. He thought as Kiibo objected. “That cannot be. It has to be a lie!” Kokichi calmly raised a finger to counter. “Nu-uh! It is all the truth!” He stated before a smirk formed on his lips again. “Though I can understand how you wouldn´t trust me. I am a renounced liar after all! Nishishi” Kokichi seemed to enjoy going on people nerves especially since it seemed to work perfectly if Kiibo´s reaction was anything to go by. Rantaro decided to cut the conversation there and walked out of the room.

Since the entrance hall was still closed off he decided to take the stairs to the Basement. He walked into what he assumed was a gaming room first. Inside he noticed a boy even smaller than Kokichi. He was wearing black and blue striped pants and shirt with a black leather jacket. He was wearing a black beanie with what he assumed were two tennis rackets on it.

“Hello” He greeted the boy who looked up at him. “Hi... I assume you´re here for introductions?” The boy asked in a low tone. Rantaro nodded before introducing himself. “Yes I´m Rantaro Amami. I would state my Ultimate title as well but I forgot what it is.” “Amnesia huh? Well I won´t pry.” The boy stated adjusting his beanie before introducing himself as well. “I am Ryoma Hoshi. I used to be the Ultimate Tennis Pro but I´m only a shell of that man now.” Ryoma finished at that turning to whatever he was doing before. Rantaro raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry. Ryoma had made no comments on the fact he didn´t remember his talent as well so it was only fair to repay the favor. “Well it´s nice to meet you. I will see you around Hoshi-kun.” Ryoma gave him a nod and Rantaro walked out of the gaming room and towards the library.

Inside he found a girl looking trough the books. She was wearing a black skirt with red stockings and a red uniform with a white bow. Her twin tails are held by red hair ties. “Hello.” He greeted the girl who instantly turned around defensively. “What do you want?” She asked accusingly. Rantaro instantly raised his hands. “Calm down I just wanted to introduce myself. “ He tried to reassure her before continuing. “I am Rantaro Amami. I forgot my talent though I can assure you I´m not a bad guy.” Having to hear his own introduction so oft grew slightly repetitive to him but Rantaro didn´t really have a choice did he? The girl didn´t seem to relax that much but she introduced herself. “Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Child Caregiver. That’s all you wanted to know right?” Rantaro was a bit taken aback by Maki´s bluntness but there wasn´t much he could do. “Yeah that’s all.” He stated and turned to leave. “Well I will see you around Harukawa-san.” Maki gave him a nod as response and turned to the books again not leaving Rantaro out of the corner of her eyes. The green haired boy shrugged and walked out of the library again. 

He tried the last door on this floor but it seemed closed so he decided to go back to the first floor. As soon as he got up the stairs he noticed that the entrance hall was opened up. He walked into it and noticed a rather tall boy with what he could only describe as military resembling clothes. It was overall green in color with a matching green cap and a red armband on his left armband. What confused Rantaro were the bandages he seemed to have on both hands and the facemask that covered his mouth and nose.

“Greetings.” The boy greeted him with what Rantaro could only assume was a smile since he couldn´t read his face well with the mask. “Hey. I am Rantaro Amami. I would tell you my talent but it seems like I have forgotten it for the moment.” He introduced himself to them. The longhaired boy put a hand in front of his moth in a shocked expression. “That’s quite unfortunate. I´m Korekiyo Shinguji the Ultimate Anthropologist. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He introduced himself with a bow in a polite and formal though quite creepy matter. Rantaro couldn´t pinpoint why it seemed creepy though. Instead he returned the bow. “The pleasure is all mine.” He replied just as formally and polite though in a much less creepier matter. Korekiyo laughed. “Kehehe... you are the first one to actually greet me in the same polite manner. Though I still have to see everyone I think.” Rantaro smiled a bit. “If we can trust the locker in front of the gym then we should be 18 people.” He explained. “Ahh thank you. I guess you´re going to keep exploring outside?” Korekiyo asked. Rantaro nodded. “Yes. Though I assume I will see you around?” The Ultimate asked to which he got a nod from the Anthropologist. Rantaro smiled and walked outside.

The first thing he noticed was the dome trapping them inside a certain area around the school. He frowned and continued walking. So we are apparently trapped. I assumed something like this but it´s good to have confirmation. He thought as he walked along the path. He found someone in front of a building which had Dormitory written all over it. The boy was wearing a purple jacket with was he assumed was a space patter on the inside, matching pants and a white shirt and T-shirt. The purple haired boy turned to notice Rantaro and gave a big smile.

“Hey there!” He greeted enthusiastically. Rantaro joined him calmly. “Hey my name is Rantaro Amami. I´m not sure about my talent but I know I have one.” He was sure that by know he would be known as the amnesiac green haired boy. The other boy put on a thoughtful face for a bit before he smiled. “Well then we gotta find it out! And fear not you have the best person to help you!” He announces. “I am Kaito Momota! The Luminary of the Stars and thus granted the title of the Ultimate Astronaut!” “Well you can join Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san when we start putting everything together.” Rantaro offered him with a smile. Kaito gave a thumb up. “Sure thing! And when the time comes you can join me as my sidekick!” he offered as Rantaro simply nods. “If you say so. I am going inside the dorms. See you around Momota-kun.” He said his farewells and walked inside the dorms.

Inside Rantaro found two girls examining the dorms. The smaller of the two was wearing an orange Jacket with a clown pattern on it and a red pair of Jeans. As soon as the blonde turned to meet him with a smile he noticed the girl´s bright yellow shirt with the words: To the guy who invented zero, thanks for nothing! In black letters on it. “Hello!” she greeted him with an extended arm. “I am Hoemi Okina. Ice to meet you!” Rantaro smiled at the pun and went to shake her hand not noticing the look of horror on the second girl´s face. “Hello. I´m…” The boy didn´t get any further as a farting noise could be heard trough the building. Hoemi started laughing hard as the other girl, who was wearing a rather traditional black Maid outfit with a spider motive and a white shirt under her apron, just shaking her head.  
“I apologize for Okina-san´s rude behavior though I must admit I fell for the same trick when she introduced herself to me.” She apologized gracefully to Rantaro as Hoemi regained her speech again. “Well what can I say I am the Ultimate Jokester after all!” She explained with little to no remorse in her voice. Rantaro chuckled a bit. “All right. To get back to my introduction, I am Rantaro Amami. I don´t remember my talent right now though I know I have one.” He explained. Hoemi raised an eyebrow. “You forgot it? Are you sure you aren´t the Ultimate Amnesiac?” She asked making Rantaro roll his eyes with a sigh. “You are a little late with that joke. You are the third that made it.” He sated with a smile. Hoemi quietly complained as the other girl spoke up. “It seems like it´s my turn now. I´m Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid. If you have and request you can feel free to ask me though there are certain requests I refuse to do.” Kirumi Introduced herself with a curtsy.

Rantaro nodded and bowed out of politeness before Hoemi jumped in. “That beans any sexual request are off limits!” She helpfully contributes. Kirumi rolls her eyes at the joke but nods. Rantaro smiles and looks around. “So I guess these are our rooms? Five at the bottom and four on the top each with a pixel version of us to indicate which room is who`s.” He commented to nobody in particular to which Kirumi replies. “Yes it seems like it was intended for us to remain a certain time in here.” Hoemi nodded in confirmation while Rantaro decides to continue looking around. He Bids his farewells to both girls with Hoemi adding a little pun to her goodbye while Kirumi adds a little curtsy.

As he exits the dorms he sees Kaito talking with both Kaede and Shuichi. He waves at them as he continues to walk down the road only to find himself in front of a hulk of a boy. Rantaro looked up to him carefully. The boy was wearing a brown suite and a matching pair of jeans. He was wearing a white shirt underneath the brown suit. He was wearing glasses and had a small rectangular box hug to his side. To Rantaro´s surprise the wild haired boy wore a friendly smile on his face.

“Hello Gonta is happy to see new friend. Gonta´s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist.” Gonta introduced himself. Rantaro blinked a bit but soon smiled. “Well nice to meet you Gokuhara-san. I am Rantaro Amami. I don´t remember my talent really. I just know that I have one.” He explained which caused Gonta to frown. “That is no good.” He stated before smiling. “This means Gonta is going to help you find your Talent again! Because that´s the Gentleman thing to do!” He announced. Rantaro was too nice to turn his offer down. “Sure that would be extremely helpful. But we need to delay it for a bit. I still need to find two other people I have to introduce myself to.” Gonta nodded sympathetically. Rantaro said his goodbyes and walked towards what he only could assume was a shrine.

He walked inside only to be met with a quite shocking sight. There sitting on the railing of the fountain were a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a red jacket with a hoody and a green shirt with a gaming logo on it. His blue jeans were tucked up at the bottom and a pair of glasses were on his nose. The girl was wearing a yellow raincoat with a white bikini top and a white skirt decorated with multiple brushes.

That of course was not the thing that shocked the Ultimate. The thing that did was the calmness the boy was offering what he assumed was a blood offering to the girl if their conversation was anything to go by. “Atua gives you his thanks for the generous offering though are you sure that you don´t want to join Aki-kun?” The girl asked as she finished with a tilt of her head. The boy, who he now knew was called Aki, shook his head. “I am sorry Angie-san. As I told you I experienced enough hardship that I know that praying won´t help me much. But if Atua needs anything he can ask again.” He politely declined hopping off as he noticed Rantaro. “Of course you´re free to hang out me regardless of Atua needing anything.” The girl, who Rantaro remembered Aki called Angie, seemed a bit disappointed but she smiled regardless apparently having expected the answer.

Aki turned to Rantaro extending a hand. “I´m Aki Kiba the Ultimate Idle but please just call me Aki. Nice to meet you.” He introduced himself. Rantaro carefully took his hand earning a raised eyebrow from Aki. “Sorry but the last one to offer me a handshake had a whooping cushy in her hand.” Rantaro explained earning a nod from the Idle. “I am Rantaro Amami. I am an Ultimate though I don´t remember my talent right now.” He introduced himself shaking Aki´s hand. The brown haired boy smiled adjusting his glasses with his free hand.

“Rantaro-kun then.” He decided. Noticing that Rantaro gave him a confused look he quickly explained. “I am originally from Europe. So although I lived in Japan for 5 years I still have some old habits from the western land. That includes calling people by their first names especially since so many of you people have last names that can be quite hard to pronounce” Aki was rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. “So to not upset the people whose family names I can pronounce I made it a habit of keep calling people by their first names.” He finished his explanation with a lazy smile followed by a yawn. “Well if it´s easier for you then I don´t mind I guess. I assume that’s the reason why you insist on people calling you by your first name?” Rantaro was quick to deduce earning a nod from the Idle. He turned to the girl who smiled at him. 

“My name is Angie Yonaga. I´m the Ultimate Artist though Angie has to thank Atua for it because he is the one to paints the pictures trough me.” She explained with enthusiasm. Rantaro was about to ask who Atua was before Aki interrupted. “Atua is the God of her Island. Angie is the medium of her people and can hear him speak to her.” The Artist confirmed the Idles claim much to Rantaro´s confusion though he nodded along.

As Aki was about to continue the conversation the nearest monitor Rantaro noticed everywhere on the walls lit up showing a group of different colored bears. “Rise and Shine Ursine!” they declared before the red one started speaking. “Everyone please hurry up to the Gym!” He stated before the blue one added. “And make it dally!! You bastards wouldn´t want us to have to drag you with our exiles!” “It won´t be a pleasant ride I assure you” came from the yellow bear and as soon as they finished the announcement the screen went back to black.

Aki adjusted his glasses and began walking. “Well let´s go then.” He sated matter of factly. “I don´t think we want to risk angering them.” The idle said as he saw the confusing look on Rantaro´s face. Angie happily skipped next to the idle as the two walked out of the shrine. Rantaro shrugged following them. They bumped into Gonta, Kaito, Kaede and Shuichi, who started introduce themselves to Gonta, Aki and Angie, Kaito, Kirumi and Hoemi. Inside the met up with a few others and walked into the gym where the few people who weren´t in their squad due to being closer to the Gym than the rest were waiting.

Some Idle chatter started before everyone heard “Rise and Shine, Ursine!” again and the five bears appeared. Now that he had a better look at them Rantaro noticed that everyone of them had only the right half of their body painted. The yellow one, who Rantaro noticed was wearing a pair of glasses, started speaking again. “It seems like they arrive on time.” “That’s good. I don´t want to imagine the gruesome scene that would have taken place. Just thinking about it makes me puke.” And true to her word the pink one, who Rantaro noticed was wearing a bikini, started puking glitter and rainbows. “So…” It was the red one with a scarf that was now speaking up. “What are we supposed to do now again?” He asked seemingly confused. “Man did you forget the script again?” The blue one yelled at the red one smashing his Guitar in the process. 

Rantaro raised an eyebrow at the blue bear´s word and from what he could see Shuichi had noticed it as well. “WE-HAVE-TO-INTRODUCE-OURSELVES” The green one, who was way more robotic in design than the others supplied. “I-AM-MONODAM” He stated matter of factly much to the blue one´s anger. “MONODAM YOU FUCKING BASTERD MONOTARO WAS THE FIRST ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO INTRODUCE HIMSELF!” He yelled at Monodam punching him in the face. The red one started to speak. “Ahh right. Ok then listen up! I´m Monotaro the leader of the Monokubs!” He explained as the pink one followed suit. “I´m Monophine” She introduced herself. “I´m Monosuke!” the yellow one supplied. “AND I`M MONOKID!” the blue one yelled. “AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE MONOKUBS!” They exclaimed together.

What the Monokubs only just noticed were that most of the Ultimate´s were simply starring in shock or disbelief at them. The ensuing silence was cut by Kokichi of all People: “Hey Kiibo-kun! Why didn´t you tell us that you were planning a family reunion?” He asked with a mischievous grin. Kiibo didn´t take it well. “THAT`S HIGHLY ROBOPHOBIC! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE ALL ROBOTS DOESN`T MEAN THAT WE ARE RELATED.” He yelled at Kokichi. The Supreme Leader just gave his signature laugh as a few of the students tired to hold in their laughter. A select few like Aki and Hoemi didn´t even bother apparently. And with that most of the students went back to idle chatter ignoring the kubs. “They are ignoring us aren´t they?” “How insensitive. We put so much effort into this.” “I´m assuming that they are in denial of their situation.” “WE-CAN`T-GET-ALONG-IF-THEY-IGNORE-US” “HELL YEAH WE CAN`T! FATHER SHOULD COME AND THEACH THEM A LESSON!” The Monokubs began complaining to each other but as soon as soon as the word father was said a new voice was heard. 

“Did someone call for me?” It said and the Monokubs seemed to each exclaim their version of father for whoever had spoken. The students all turned to see another bear on top of the podium. The right part of his body was completely black in strong contrast to the other Monokubs colorful variety. “And so it is my turn to appear the beautiful, colorful and lovable Headmaster Monokuma!” He exclaimed to the shock of the students. “You´re the headmaster of this place?” Came the shocked voice of Tsumugi. “Yes I am!” Monokuma responded. “And you guys are going to stay here for the rest of your lives!” He added to the shock of the students.

“WHAT?” “YOU CAN`T DO THIS!” “I HAVE TO GO BACK!” Monokuma laughed. “Well if you guys want to leave then be my guest.” Rantaro simply studied the gleeful expression that was on the bear face. He had a feeling that there was going to be a big but. “BUT you have to kill one of you fellow students to do so!” He exclaimed gleefully. This caused an even bigger uproar from the students. Monokuma simply chuckled. “Phuhuhu. You really thought I would let you leave that easily? This is a killing game we are talking about! So of course you have to kill someone to escape!” He exclaimed.

“And what if we refuse? Most of us are way stronger than you!” came from Kaito. Aki was quick to put an arm in from of him though. “I wouldn´t risk that Kaito-kun.” He simply stated in a calm matter. “If they had the resources to keep us trapped in here for an undefined amount of time then they have the resource to put down anyone who tries to oppose them.” The Idle stated matter of factly. He seemed almost bored which angered Kaito. “What do you want to do? Let us start killing each other like the bear wants?” Aki shook his head. “Of course not but confronting him head first is the worst thing you can do right now. Besides Monokuma called this a game.” He stated turning to Monokuma. “So I am going to assume this game has rules. Having a rule that prevents us from harming them seems like one of the first rules someone would implement in such a situation.”

The brown haired boy calmly explained with a yawn. Monokuma laughed happily. “OHHH this is a first! Someone has actually enough common sense to notice this!” He said raising one paw. “Like that lazy head explained there are some rules. They are all on your monopods so I would start reading them if you don´t want to get punished!” The bear gave one last laugh and disappeared with his Monokubs. That left a silence between the students as they looked at each other. Who would be the first one to crack? Only Time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Prolouge of the story. I hope you liked it. To clear up a few things before they get asked: Yes i know i probably wasn´t entirly true to every character some of them are partly my own interpretation while others comes from me not knowing how far i can go with character like Miu,Kokichi and Korekiyo. On th other hand no Aki is not an self insert. The name is my go to naame in mostcases when i make an Oc in a fandom. If i ever get around to release toher fnfiction on here that have nothing to do with Danganronpa then you will probably see the name again. He has some inspiration from me mainly because i´m of the belive that a good Oc needs to have someone as a basis. Apart from that like i said i hope you enjoyed and if you guys have any questions feelfree to ask me in the comments. I will try to awnser everyone i see.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Daily Life  
> complete with freetime events, some more plot and the first death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well since i have time and Chapter 1 is already finished here is the daily life of Chapter one. like always i only own the two oc everything else belongs to Spike Chunksoft, special thanks to my friend Dream for helping with Hoemi (she know who i´m talking about). Also a reminder that i´m not the best writer so some offical characters may seem a bit ooc.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Rantaro took his Monopad out looking at the rules:

1\. Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.  
2\. when a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
3\. If the killer (here in after referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.  
4\. If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.  
5\. If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world.  
6\. If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.  
7\. "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed.  
8\. All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited.  
9\. Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.  
10\. Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.  
11\. A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.  
12\. Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit.  
13\. Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals.  
14\. The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

Huh, pretty detailed it seems. Rantaro thought as he looked up to see that the mood between the Ultimates was worsening. Most were simply looking around unsure if they should trust anybody before someone spoke up: “What are you all looking gloomy about! In such a situation we need to work together and find an escape! We are all Ultimates after all!” With that hopeful speech of Kaede some of the more optimistic Ultimates joined in. “Akamatsu-san is right! We are the best of the best! Why should we let that mechanical bear boss us around?” Kaito added and soon the Ultimates all joined together under Kaede. 

Rantaro smiled. It was good to see everyone working together. Then Gonta spoke up. “Gonta found strange hole in back of school. Maybe that escape road?” He asked to which Kaito patted him on the back. “Good thinking big guy. Lead the way!” The Astronaut said as the students started following Gonta in either pairs or small groups. 

Rantaro found himself with Tsumugi again. He smiled at the Cosplayer. “Hello again Shirogane-san.” The girl looked at him smiling as well. “Oh Hey Amami-kun, how was your search?” She greeted. “Quite much, we have a dining hall, dormitories, a Library, the gym and a storage room. There seems to be much more to the Academy since some of the paths looks closed off. What about you?” Rantaro explained to which Tsumugi beamed up. “Oh wow that’s way more than plain old me could have found!” She complimented as they arrived in the boiler room.

“Well, where is the escape route Gonta-kun?” Kokichi happily asked. Gonta then did the unthinkable: He simply raised the giant manhole cover that was in the middle of the room. “That perfect!” Kaede happily exclaimed. “Come on guys freedom awaits us!” she exclaimed as she entered the hole. “Gonta Happy that Gonta could help friends!” The giant said as he put the manhole cover to the side and joined the others that were climbing down. Once they arrived at the bottom they were greeted with a door. The sign above it read DEATHROAD OF DESPAIR. 

The group of students just stared at the door before Kaede took a deep breath and took the first step forward. “Well it can´t be too bad can it?” She asked and opened the door. As soon as they saw what was behind the door Hoemi raised an eyebrow. “You just had to jinx it didn´t you Leader?” She asked earning herself a light chop to the head from Kirumi. “Please refrain from being so rude Okina-san.” The Maid insisted. 

Aki was the first to take a step through the door. “Well we can at least try. We will never know if it´s possible if we don´t try.” Kaito took a steep next to him and patted him on the back. “Kiba-kun is right! It is only impossible till we try!” The Idle gave a sigh. “Kaito-kun. It´s Aki not Kiba.” He explained calmly before walking onwards. The other students followed with varying degree of enthusiasms and optimisms raging from Angie and Kaito to Ryoma and Maki. 

As they went on Rantaro kept an eye on the different approaches of the students. There were the athletes like Kaito, Maki and Ryoma who just speeded onwards in front of the others, the middle ones who weren´t as capable as the athletes but could carry on a good distance like Kaede, Korekiyo and, to Rantaro´s surprise, Kokichi and the weaker ones who weren´t capable runners in the slightest like Himiko, Miu and Shuichi. On top of that there were the athletes who instead of running onwards were helping the weaker ones like Tenko, Gonta and Aki.

Rantaro himself was more in the middle class though he was helping some of his classmates here and there like Tsumugi, Hoemi or Kiibo. Not that they were weak but everyone makes mistakes and if you can fix them then your rate of success grows. But after 4-5 hours of constantly entering the Tunnel and failing most of them had lost their motivation. Some of the more fit ones tried it a bit more often but ultimately they all failed. 

As Kaede stood up to try it again Shuichi put a hand on her shoulder. “That is enough for today Akamatsu-san. Were all exhausted and we can always try tomorrow.” He offered. “But we were so close!” The Pianist countered. “I refuse to give up!” “Who said we were giving up?” Came the voice from the Supreme Leader. “It´s not like we can´t try tomorrow but the weaker ones between us hardly have any energy left.” Kokichi calmly stated pointing to the exhausted people on the ground. “Unless you want to work us to the bone until we faint from exhaustion.” He continued grinning causing Kaede to sigh. “Fine, the let´s take a break and we can try again tomorrow.” 

The students exhaled and started to stand up some leaning on others for support. Kirumi coughed to get everyone´s attention. “I just wanted to inform everyone that dinner will be ready by eight. And since we will spend the night here I will have breakfast ready by eight tomorrow as well.” She announced to the delight of many. As they filled out Rantaro noticed that Tsumugi wasn´t faring well. He walked up to her: “Need help?” The Ultimate asked offering her a hand. The Cosplayer smiled at him. “Yes thanks.” She accepted the boy´s help and they made their way to the dormitories. 

“Though I´m surprised you noticed that I had problems. Even when we walked that Despair Road you noticed plain old me.” Rantaro shrugged. “Maybe it is part of my talent but I noticed that I have a good eye for details.” The green haired boy responded as they arrived at the dorms. Tsumugi thanked him and entered her room to rest a bit before dinner. Rantaro walked to his room opposite of her and closed the door behind him.

Now is the perfect time to look at that survivor´s perk. He thought as he took the pad out. As he had noticed earlier the Map was way more detailed than the one on his Monopad. There was something like a dojo in the courtyard near the shrine, a strange building outside he hadn´t had the time to explore had some kind of extension, there were apparently more buildings in front of the dorms, the school itself apparently had 5 floors and a basement, there were some extension on both the first and second floor and if his suspicions were correct then everyone had some room dedicated to their talent either in the school or outside. Why else would some of the room’s symbols clearly reference some of their talents? But what he found the most interesting was the small room near the library with a Monokuma head. I didn´t saw a door in the library. Maybe there is a hidden door meaning that either someone in here is the mastermind or they have a traitor among us and are hiding behind that door. He reasoned but before he could continue his thoughts he was interrupted by a knock.

“Coming!” He responded and as he stood up from his bed, on which he was sitting, the Ultimate hid his Survivor´s perk inside his pockets again. When he opened the door he was greeted by Ryoma. “Hey kid, Tojo-san asked me to tell everyone that dinner is ready.” The Tennis pro simply said and walked to the next door. Rantaro raised an eyebrow but decided to go eat something because he was indeed hungry. On his walk there he noticed Korekiyo and fell in step with him. 

“Good evening Amami-kun.” The taller boy greeted him. “Good evening Shinguji-kun.” Rantaro greeted back. “Hope you recovered well from the Tunnel” “I´m still a bit sore but it´s nothing a night sleep shouldn´t fix.” The Anthropologist stated. “Though it was amazing to see the determination of some of our classmates, if we can call ourselves that. Truly one of the best parts our humanity!” He excitedly claimed. “Well it is said to be one of human core attributes.” Rantaro remembered. Korekiyo nodded in affirmation as they entered the dining hall. They parted ways as Korekiyo went to sit next to Gonta and Rantaro sat himself between Tsumugi and Kiibo.

As soon as they all sat and began to eat the first people began to praise the Maid for the food. “Mhh! Tojo-san the food is delicious!” came from Kaede as Korekiyo nodded in confirmation. “Yes I would expect nothing less from the Ultimate Maid.” “Atua says that the food looks delicious as well and Angie can only confirm that!” Aki nodded besides the Artist apparently to lazy to actually say anything. The strangest thing came from Kokichi though. “This is so delicious! Kirumi-san please be my Mom!” He stated looking at Kirumi with sparkles in his eyes. Kirumi herself was looking rather confused by his statement which wasn´t helped by Gonta, Hoemi and Aki joining him in the claim. It was Ryoma who calmed them down much to Kirumi`s delight.

After dinner Kaede started to give one of her motivational speeches and then everyone went back towards the dorms. Rantaro noticed some small groups already building: Tenko was hovering around the Jokester and the Mage expressing concern about the latter state after the Tunnel, Shuichi and Kaede walked together being joined by Kaito soon afterwards, Miu dragged a helpless Kiibo towards the building near the shrine, which Rantaro was assuming was her personalized room for a lack of a better word, Aki was walking alongside an enthusiastic Angie and Kokichi was playing around with a gullible Gonta. Rantaro smiled as he walked into the dorms and went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile in Kokichi´s room there was someone knocking on the door. The Supreme Leader smiled as went to open the door. A student was standing there. “Ah Hello *** nice for you to come visit me!” “Well I have to make sure you´re not doing anything dumb Leader” Kokichi chuckled as he lets them walk inside. “So what is your opinion on the other?” The student chuckled. “There are some that can go either way. Can´t tell you for sure though. One day isn´t much. *** is nice to hang out with but besides that there isn´t much I can tell you right now.” He gave his report much to the Leader´s approval. “All right. Just try to keep safe ok? I don´t want to lose the only person I can trust.” The other Ultimate chuckled. “That’s why I´m keeping my identity a secret. If I didn´t you wouldn´t have any way to know about the others since you refuse to get too close to the others.” They simply stated. Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Duh that´s why you´re here! So I don´t have to risk myself.” The Leader answered adding: “But be sure to keep safe. I wouldn´t want to lose you…” It was barely hearable but the student was used to this. They patted his head and went back out the door. “Don´t worry I can protect myself. See you tomorrow. Same time?” Kokichi gave him a nod as the other Ultimate left the room leaving Kokichi alone again in his room.

The next day Rantaro was woken up by a strange jingle followed by an announcement from the Monokubs: “Rise and Shine, Ursine! It´s now 7 am! Make the best out of the day and try to not get killed!” They greeted. Rantaro stood up from his bed and groaned. This is my life now? Woken up daily by a group of mechanical bears. He thinks as he gets himself ready and walks out of his room. He greets a few people on his way to the dining hall and as he enters he sees Kirumi already giving out breakfast and some of the other students idly chatting and eating.

“Good Morning Shirogane-san.” He greets the Cosplayer as he sits down next to her. “Oh Good Morning Amami-kun.” She answers with a smile. “How did you sleep?” The green eyed boy shrugged. “It was fine until the Monokubs woke me up with their morning announcement.” He simply stated starting to eat. “Oh you mean the automated announcement that happens every morning and evening?” Tsumugi asks causing Rantaro to raise an eyebrow. “There is an evening announcement?” He asked confused. Tsumugi nodded. “Yep it starts at ten pm.” She clarified. Rantaro´s eyes lit up. “Ah I was already sleeping at that hour so I must have slept through it.” He stated. The Cosplayer was about to ask how he managed it but she was cut off by Monokuma popping up.

“Hello my dear students did you miss me?” He asked gleefully. “Of course not. Why would we miss you?” Came the simple and tired answer from Himiko. “Oh Well it was worth a shot.” The bear seemed to completely dismiss the answer. “What did you come here for?” Asked Aki, who seemed just as tired as Himiko if not more so. “You didn´t show up here just to catch up with us and make small talk.” The Idle elaborated. Monokuma wore a sad expression. “Well I´m bored, so incredibly bored…” He stated before his expression changed into one of fury. “It´s been a day and nobody has killed anyone yet!” The bear exclaimed to Kaede´s amusement. “And we won´t! We are all friends here and have no reason to kill each other.” She stated. Monokuma gave a heartfelt laugh. “Oh I came to the same conclusion so I prepared a Motive for you all!” He stated and those students that were still eating stopped and looked at Monokuma. “If nobody dies by 10pm tomorrow everyone that was forced into this game will die!” He announced to the horror of the teens. Monokuma gave his signature laugh and vanished.

The Students began an uproar but Kaede was quick to try and calm them down. “Don´t worry as long as we get through the tunnel we don´t have to worry about Monokuma´s motive!” She stated but Kokichi was quick to respond. “You want us to seriously try that hell again?” He simply asked with a raised finger. “There is no way we can get trough that.” The supreme Leader simply stated. Kaito quickly went to Kaede´s defense. “You want us to just sit here and accept our fates? Weren´t you the one to suggest we simply try again today?” He asked to which Kokichi gave his usual smirk. “Oh but that was a lie. I simply wanted to stop Kaede from forcing us to go through that hell. The possibility of it being just a trap is way too high anyways.” Kokichi simply stated to Kaito´s dismay. “You little!” It was Shuichi who held him back. “There is no reason to get upset with his antics.” The Detective said giving the Supreme leader a glare. Aki, who had his head on the table since Monokuma had announced the motive, spoke up raising a hand. “How about we split into two groups? The people who want can retry the Tunnel while the rest continue to explore the rest of the academy. I don´t think everyone has seen everything yet.” He offered before adding. “And we can talk about progress while we have lunch.” There were murmurs of agreement so the class split into two. Kaede, Shuichi, Ryoma, Maki, Kaito, Gonta, Kirumi, Hoemi and Korekiyo went to the Tunnel while Kokichi, Aki, Rantaro, Tenko, Himiko, Angie, Tsumugi, Kiibo and Miu went to finish explore the Academy.

Rantaro found himself with Tsumugi again as he showed her the rooms he already explored and they explored the few rooms he hasn´t seen. The first was the room dedicated for Kaede who the Monokubs explained to be Talent labs. They also said that everyone has one though not everyone is open yet since the upper floors of the Academy were still under construction. They also visited what Rantaro now knew was Miu´s Lab where said inventor was apparently giving Kiibo some enhancements. As they finished exploring the rest of the Academy Tsumugi spoke up suddenly. “Do you think we will find a way out before the time runs out?” She asked a bit of fear in her voice. Rantaro raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “I hope so. It is better than the alternative.” Tsumugi tilted her head. “So you rather live in denial?” Rantaro chuckled. “Don´t get me wrong. I know that the tension will rise the closer we get to the death line but I can always hope that nothing will happen. And if it does then I just have to accept it and move to the investigation.” He simply stated surprising Tsumugi. “What do you mean?” The Cosplayer asked looking concerned. “Well the rules say something about a class trail so I am assuming we have time to investigate before it.” He calmly answers as they arrive at the dining hall. “How else would we have a chance to discover said culprit? Though it is still all just rhetorical.” He adds as they sit down and wait for the others.

As everyone filters into the dining hall, Kirumi came out of the Kitchen carrying their lunch. After eating the lunch, Rantaro gave a detailed explanation of the school using the map on the Monopads. He also informed the others that based on what the Monokubs informed Monokuma had built a talent lab for each of them though only Kaede´s and Miu´s were open as of now. The Tunnel group had made some progress though it seemed still useless. They decided that they would call it a day for today and maybe retry tomorrow. As they filtered out, Rantaro found himself in his room trying to decide what to do with his free time. I could always try to hang out with some of the others. He decided and stood up from his bed.

The Ultimate walked outside and looked around for people to interact with. Rantaro found Himiko and Tenko outside and decided to join them. “Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san, Hello!” He greeted them only to have Tenko immediately turn around in a defensive stance. Noticing it was Rantaro and he stood still a bit back her expression softened but her stance didn´t falter. “Amami-kun. What brings you here?” She asked with a bit of suspicion, while Himiko waved with a lazy smile. “Nothing much. I was walking around trying to find people to hang out with since I have nothing to do really. You´re the first people I found so I hoped if I could join you.” Tenko was about to protest but Himiko beat her to it. “Sure I don´t see a problem… Maybe I can muster enough Mana to show you some Magic of mine.” She agreed. Tenko blinked a bit but apparently didn´t want to disagree with her friend. “If Yumeno-chan is ok with it then so is Tenko. But if you try anything suspicious I´m going to throw you into the nearest wall!” She threatened. Rantaro nodded and sat himself on the grass near them, still giving the Aikido Master her space. The three spent the hours talking about casual things with Tenko not letting her guard up and Himiko just laying there replying to whatever the two asked her.

After a while Himiko sat up pointing a finger at Rantaro: “Nyeh… My Mana is restored! Now I can show you one of my magic spells!” The Mage announced with more enthusiasm in her voice than normal. Tenko´s green eyes seemed to lit up at that while Rantaro gave a nod and a smile. “Sure I would be honored to see one of you magic spells.” The boy replied. Himiko got a deck of card out and shuffled them a bit before letting both Rantaro and Tenko pick a card. Rantaro found himself with the King of Hearts. After they both gave their cards back Himiko shuffle the deck again and revealed their cards. Rantaro was impressed. The Mage had actually not only gotten his King of Hearts right but also Tenko´s Queen of Hearts. “That was some impressive magic Yumeno-san!” He congratulated. “I have a sister that also practices Magic but she can only get one card at the time right.” He explains making Himiko puff out her chest in pride. Tenko stared at Rantaro. “You have a sister?” She asked seemingly confused. Rantaro raised an eyebrow to her but nodded. “I do. In fact they are 12 in total.” He explained. “Why do you ask?” “Well you look more like the spoiled single child.” The Aikido Master admitted looking away ashamed. Rantaro chuckled. “Don´t worry it´s not the first time I heard it said.” He tried to console her. “Well you parents seemed to be pretty busy.” Himiko observed making Rantaro frown. “Not really. Father is the one that´s been busy.” He started making then girls confused. “What do you mean?” Tenko carefully asked apparently having catched on what Rantaro meant, if her expression was anything to go by, but asking for confirmation. Rantaro sighed. “Let´s just say he is one of those Menace you hate so much.” He carefully explained. “My sisters and I are only stepsiblings between ourselves.” That caused an uproar from Tenko. “That Menace! How can he not only break the hearts of so many woman but be also expected to raise so many girls at once?!” Rantaro shook his head. “Oh don´t worry. Looking after the girls is my responsibility. Always been that way. Father doesn´t care about anyone besides himself.” He explained calming Tenko down a bit. “Well that´s good. You seem like a reliable big brother.” The Mage sated yawning a bit. “I try my best.” Rantaro said with a smile. Tenko was silent for a bit and then stood up taking an already half asleep Himiko on her back. “Well Amami-kun it was nice to talk with you but Himiko looks tired and Tenko has to bring her back to the dorms before she falls asleep on the grass.” The Aikido Master stated beginning to walk away. Rantaro nodded and stood up as well. “All right. Hope we can hang out again it was fun!” The boy stated. Himiko gave him a thumbs up apparently too lazy to actually speak while Tenko mumbled a sure. They said their goodbyes and Rantaro looked up at the sky.

He still had a bit of time left before going back. Maybe he could find someone else to hang out with until Dinner. The Ultimate decided to take a stroll and see where it brings him. As he was about to enter the school he found Gonta looking through the air. “Hey Gokuhara-san! Looking for something?” He asked the Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta looked to Rantaro and smiled. “Oh Amami-kun! Gonta was just looking for bugs but he couldn´t find any” The Entomologist replied sadly. Rantaro patted him on the back. “Don´t worry I´m sure we will find some. Want me to help? I used to go bug hunting with my sisters.” He offered to which the bigger boy smiled. “Sure Gonta will be happy to have help if Amami-kun can provide it!” And so Rantaro spend some time with Gonta looking for bugs. After a few hours Rantaro sat himself on the grass. “I´m sorry big guy. Doesn´t seem like there are any in here.” He concluded. Gonta sat himself next to him. “It´s sad that Gonta couldn´t find any insect friends. But Gonta must thank Amami-kun for helping looking for them.” “No problem. But I bet your lab would be full of them.” Rantaro supplied helpfully. Gonta´s face lit up at that. “Amami-kun is right! Gonta now only wonders when that will happen.” Rantaro didn´t know honestly. All he knew is that Gonta´s lab was behind that Dragon statue on the second floor. But that wasn´t something the green haired boy could reveal without mentioning his survivors perk. “But Gonta happy that Rantaro likes bugs. Not many people do sadly.” The giant suddenly said. Rantaro sighed but nodded. “Yeah I never had anything against them but some of my sisters fear them while others love them.” The Ultimate said making the Entomologist frown. “That no good.” He responded before he beamed again. “That just means Gonta will have to show them wonders of bugs when we get home!” He exclaimed making Rantaro chuckle. “Sure at the very least the ones that do like bugs will be happy.” He agreed and stood up. “Though I think we need to go to dinner. We don´t want to make the others wait right?” Rantaro added making Gonta smile. “Yes that´s gentleman thing to do!” The Entomologist said standing up as well. The two made their way to the dining hall and sat themselves at the table.

Everyone filed in bit by bit and Kirumi brought over dinner from the Kitchen. Smalltalk was made but no real plan was formed at the end of the day. As they all filtered out to go back to bed Rantaro wondered if maybe he should start another conversation before going back to bed. He decided that he had enough time tomorrow and went back to his room. Taking out his two Monopads Rantaro opened his Survivors perk and looked at it. I need to take a look at the hidden door in the library tomorrow. He decided. As the Evening announcement sounded Rantaro put the two Pads under his bed and went to sleep.

Knocking could be heard again on Kokichi´s door. The Supreme Leader smiled and opened the door. “Welcome my dear Underling!” He greeted him only to receive a light chop to the head as the other closed the door. “Whahh!!! MY own subordinate is hurting me!” The Ultimate Leader starts to wail. “Well if you would be more careful I wouldn´t have to do this.” They simply stated yawning. “If someone finds out I´m with you they are not only going to target us but you lose your Intel as well.” Kokichi went back to his normal face and walked towards the Board. “True, true. Anyways have any new Information?” “You can put Gonta into trustworthy. He is way too nice and gullible to orchestrate something like this.” The person explained leaning against the side of the wall. “But he can be a powerful ally if used correctly.” They calmly added to which Kokichi nodded. “Anything on your end?” “Only that we have a traitor between us whose sole purpose is to start the killing game.” The Supreme Leader explained earning a raised eyebrow from his fellow DICE member. “If you think about it, it´s only logical. If this is a game like Monokuma said wouldn´t it be counterproductive for him to make a countdown?” Kokichi started before shaking his head as he moved Gonta to the side. “No this time limit is for the traitor. If nobody strikes until then it´s their job to kill someone.” The other one nodded in understanding. “I see. This means a first killing is unavoidable huh?” They asked before sighing. “Just keep safe. I would probably lose myself if you died.” This explanation caused Kokichi to chuckle. “Of course as your Leader you would be completely helpless without me!” The other one just shook their head and opened the door. “See you tomorrow.”With those final words they exited and went back to their room.

Rantaro was woken up by the Morning announcement at 8am again. The boy stood up stretching his body and changing into clean clothes before heading outside. He walked on being joined by Tsumugi as always. As they entered the cafeteria the tension was apparent. Rantaro sat himself and began to eat. Conversation was small and sparse between. When Kaede asked to go back to the tunnels only a handful wanted to actually go. Rantaro sighed. Everyone is getting anxious. I really need to end this game. He decided and as everyone left the dining hall The Ultimate made his way to the library. Before he got there he was stopped by someone calling his name.

Rantaro turned to see Aki walking up to him. “Hey Aki-kun what can I do for you?” The Idle shrugged. “No idea really. Just wanted to hang out with you since you seemed nice. Didn´t have the time to do so though until now.” Rantaro raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Sure, why not? I was heading to the library in hopes of finding something good to read. Want to join me?” He asked completely throwing out his plan. I just have to do it later. Rantaro decided as the two walked down to the library. They exchanged small talk and went through the books when Aki suddenly asked a question. “Do you have siblings?” He asked randomly taking Rantaro aback. “I do. Twelve sisters in fact. Why do you ask?” The Idle shrugged. “You seemed like the older brother type so I assumed.” He stated calmly. Rantaro shrugged. “So it seems. What about you?” Aki leaned against a bookshelf thinking. “In theory I do. Though we aren´t blood related. If I had to describe it then I would say it´s like an orphanage.” The boy answered to Rantaro´s curiosity. “So you´re technically an only child?” The Ultimate asked only to have Aki shake his head. “No I have a family but they don´t matter anymore. Thrown me away at thirteen.” The Idle replied calmly chasing to lean on the shelf for support. “Those siblings are my family now.” He explained only to receive a confused look from Rantaro. “But I might tell you more another day. See you around Taro, I had fun today.” He replied with a grin before vanishing out of the room leaving a confused Ultimate.

Why would he call me that? Rantaro mused as he exited the library as well forgetting what he wanted to do there in the first place. Only my sisters ever called me that. Being so much in his thoughts the boy didn´t noticed the small girl in front of him until he walked into her. “OFF! Hey Amami-kun watch where you´re going!” Hoemi exclaimed pouting. “Sorry I was thinking and didn´t noticed where I was going.” Rantaro apologized. The Jokester blinked a bit but then grinned. “Ohh you were thinking? About what? Someone special? Who may be that lucky girl?”Rantaro started to blush. “What are you talking about it´s nothing like that!” The boy denied to which Hoemi now made a troubled expression. “Then don´t tell me you are thinking about doing that!” It took Rantaro a moment to realize what she meant but his face paled as soon as he noticed. “What no! I was hanging out with Aki and he gave me a nickname before he left. I was just confused and wondering why he did that Okina-san.” He explained much to Hoemi´s relief. “Ah I see. Wait a nickname? Didn´t know you two were so close~” She teased to which Rantaro simply replied. “Me neither!” That seemed to make Hoemi frustrated. “Man you´re no fun to mess around with!” The Jokester complained earning a chuckle from Rantaro. “I´m sorry, It´s hard to faze me as far as I noticed. My twelve sisters kind of hardened me in that regard.” He explained to which Hoemi whistled putting her hands behind her head. “Wow that’s why you´re so adapt with dealing with the girls. And here I thought we had a playboy in our midst.” She joked earning a darkened expression from Rantaro. “Please refrain from calling me that.” He asked causing Hoemi to hold her hands up in surrender. “I am sorry. Hit a weak spot it seems. Didn´t mean to.” Rantaro sighed. “Sorry didn´t mean to frighten you but yeah it was a weak spot.” He said as he began walking again. “I might tell you another time about that. See you around Okina-san” The girl smiled. “Yep sea you around Amami-kun!” They said their farewells and Rantaro walked outside thinking what he should do. He still had some time before lunch so he might as well look for someone to hang out with.

As he made his way towards the shrine he found Korekiyo just watching into the distance. “Greetings Shinguji-kun.” He greeted the boy as he sat himself next to him on the bench. The Anthologist smiled. “Greetings Amami-kun. What brings you here?” He asked casually looking back at him. “Nothing much. I was actually searching for someone to spend some time with before going for lunch.” He explained and Korekiyo nodded. “Ah I see. So you found me sitting here and staring into the distance and thought about giving me some company.” He deduced earning a nod of confirmation from Rantaro. “So where are you looking at?” The Anthologist merely pointed into the distance and Rantaro found Aki and Angie interacting with Tenko and Himiko. The Aikido Master didn´t seem pleased with the Idle being here but It seemed that both the Artist and Mage had already shut her down in that regard with Aki smiling apologetically to Tenko. “Ah so you are studying their behavior? What for if I can ask?” Korekiyo chuckled. “Merely for research purposes. As an Anthologist the Human behavior interests me and these four are some of the more interesting in that regard.” He explained with Rantaro nodding in understanding. “I see. You mean Chabashira-san´s anti male behavior, Aki-kun´s apparent laziness but willingness to help, Yonaga-san´s culture and belief in Atua and Yumeno-san´s belief in Magic.” He summarized earning a nod from Korekiyo. “I see you are quite observant yourself.” Korekiyo commented and the two spent the rest of the morning idly chatting.

When it was time for dinner the two Ultimates made their way to the dining hall. It seemed livelier since more people were talking amongst each other. Rantaro sat himself next to Tsumugi and Gonta. The Entomologist was smiling at him enthusiastically while the Cosplayer greeted him shyly. Suddenly Kaito raised his voice to address everyone. “Hey guys I thought that since we came so far how about we put together a group of the strongest between us and hold a meeting later to prepare from Monokuma´s attack?” He asked though it was met with confused murmurs. Aki interrupted smiling. “I think that’s a good idea. That way if nobody kills until 10 then we have at least some resistance if Monokuma tries anything.” He said before looking at Kaito. “I am in.” He announced with a thumb up. Gonta and Tenko voiced their agreement as well. They decided to meet up at nine later.

As they all filtered out of the room Rantaro thought about who to spend time with. As he walked outside he found Kaito. He smiled at him and walked over. “Hey Momota-kun!” Rantaro greeted and Kaito turned and smiled. “Amami-kun just the person I wanted to see!” He said as he met him halfway. “You think you can join us later today?” He asked to Rantaro´s surprise. “You want me to join you in stopping Monokuma?” The Green haired boy asked which was answered with a thumb up. “Yes I´m positive you can help us out!” He said confidentially to which Rantaro shrugged but accepted. “Alright if you wish. But I have something to do in the library beforehand so I might be a bit late ok?” Kaito raised an eyebrow skeptically so Rantaro clarified. “I might have a way to end the game but I´m not sure. Can´t be more specific though.” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. “All right I understand. Just don´t do anything too reckless ok?” He asked getting a nod from Rantaro in return. “Well I gotta go. I need to ask Harukawa-san and Hoshi-kun if they will help as well!” The Astronaut bid his farewells and walked away leaving Rantaro alone for now.

He had still time so he decided to go inside. Maybe he will find someone inside to talk. It was then that he noticed Tsumugi walking down the stairs with Kaede. He pondered for a bit what to do but since he saw nobody else he decided to follow the girls. Maybe he could help them with whatever they were doing. As he walked downstairs he pondered where the two could be. He decided to go into the gaming room since it was the closest to the stairs. Rantaro opened the door to find both the Pianist and the Cosplayer inside. Both their heads turned to him. “Hello Amami-kun!” They greeted almost in unity making the Ultimate chuckle. “Hello girls. I´m wondering what you two are doing.” Kaede smiled and clapped her hands together. “Shirogane-san offered to paint my nails since I don´t know how to.” She explained earning a nod from the Cosplayer. “Mhh! I´m used to painting nails since most of the female cosplays require it” She agreed. Rantaro sat himself on Kaede´s free side and smiled. “I see. Not to brag but I like to think I´m pretty good with that as well.” He said earning a skeptical look from the girls. Rantaro holds his hands up in defense. “Hey don´t look at me like that. With twelve younger siblings I had to learn it.” He explained. “Ah that’s quite a few Amami-kun.” Kaede commented having a still skeptical Tsumugi painting her left hand. “I still don´t buy it.” The Cosplayer explained making Rantaro shrug. “I can demonstrate you if you want me to do your nails Tsumugi. Or I can do Kaede´s right hand if you don´t mind.” Tsumugi paled a bit. “Oh no I don´t usually like to have my nails painted. I just like to do the nails for others.” She explained before begrudgingly adding. “But if Kaede is of with it I guess you can paint her right nails.” Kaede nodded excitingly “Yes I would love to see how good you are!” She said earning a sigh from Tsumugi. As soon as she finished the left hand she gave Rantaro the nail polish. The boy immediately began to work on the right hand carefully. Kaede had a light blush on her face. When he finished the pianist looked at her nails smiling brightly. “Thanks both of you! They look fantastic!” She said enthusiastically. Tsumugi nodded as she took the bottle of nail polish. “As much as I don´t like to admit it Akamatsu-san is right. Your practice on your sisters seemed to have helped quite a lot.” Rantaro smiled a light blush on his face as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “It is not that much of a deal. It is just practice.” The boy explained. “Well I gotta bring these back to my room.” Tsumugi said and saying her goodbyes before going outside the door. Kaede sat up as well. “I need to meet up with Saihara-kun. See you around Amami-kun.” She said as she exited the door. Rantaro sighed and stood up. Well that was something. Let´s see what else I can do now? 

Meanwhile somewhere else someone walked towards Kokichi. “Hey Kokichi.” They greeted making the boy turn around. “Ah ***!” The Leader greeted. “What brings you here?” The person looked left and right before whispering into Kokichi´s ear. “Can you promise me one thing leader?” Kokichi stared at their minion with a blank face. “Don´t leave your room for the rest of the day. I would tell you to go to the cafeteria with the others but I know you will likely get bored there while in your room you can at least safely craft theories.” The Leader sighed. “You worry way too much about me ***. But fine! To keep your poor head calm I will be a good Leader and go to my room!” He said with a hint of playfulness. The other person sighed. They knew what that meant but it was the best they could get from their leader. “Fine. Just don´t do anything too dangerous before it ok?” “I would never do something like that! Or would I?” This made their underling laugh as they patted the Leader´s head. “I will be on my way now. Stay safe.” They said as they walked away barely hearing the “You too.” From the Leader.

“Hey Saihara-kun… you sure the plan will work?” Kaede asked the Detective who nodded. “I hope. It´s not the best plan but it´s the best I can could come up with.” The detective answered. The two were in the classroom near the stairs towards the Basement. The door was open so they could see who was entering. The detective gave the door a glance just as a group of people were entering the basement. It was Kaito, Rantaro, Aki, Maki, Gonta and Tenko. Shuichi raised an eyebrow before Kaede interrupted his thoughts. “Hey Shuichi, you mind if I go to the bathroom real quick? I will be back in a minute” She asked to which Shuichi nodded. “Sure, just be careful alright?” He asked her. The Pianist nodded and exited the door.

Rantaro was walking down the steps with the others. He calmly glanced towards Kaito and nodded. The Astronaut nodded back and Rantaro coughed to get the attention of the others. “I think I saw some helpful books in the library that we could use for strategies. I hope you don´t mind if go get them real quick.” He got a few skeptic looks from the others. “Fine but if Tenko noticed you were bailing out from us she will personally come and throw you into the wall!” She threatened which was followed by a chuckle from Aki. This caused the two to get into an argument. Maki simply glared at him while Gonta seemed to be positivity incarnated. Rantaro gave Kaito a last nod before heading towards the library. While the others tried to calm an angry Tenko in front of the AV room. Rantaro opened the door and took his Survivor´s perk out of his pocket. Walking towards the bookshelf where the pad let him he carefully examined the shelf only to hear a flash not far next to him. The Ultimate walked toward where he heard the flash only to find another flash right in his face…

Shuichi was mainly waiting for Kaede to come back. That was of course not all since he had a device in his hand that would signal him if someone was near the Mastermind´s secret lair. The Detective was tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk he was sitting in looking at the door when suddenly the trigger went off. Shuichi sprang up from his desk. Is the Mastermind trying to get into the secret room? He asked himself hesitating a moment. Kaede still isn´t back. But I still need to go check. That´s what she would want me to do Shuichi reasoned walking out of the classroom and down into the basement. The detective opened the door to the Library not noticing Kaito´s group next to the AV room. What he found was a rather confusing sight. Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate that forgot his talent, holding his eyes as if someone had blinded him. “Amami-kun?” He asked surprised. The other boy who took his hand from his eye blinked at him before asking him in similar surprise. “Saihara-kun? What are you doing here?” He asked before glancing at the cameras. “Are you the one that put them there?” The boy asked but before he could answer a loud shriek could be heard from upstairs. The two Ultimates looked at each other and headed for the door.

To say that Rantaro Amami was confused was an understatement. The boy was trying to find what he thinks was supposed to be the Mastermind lair and end the game. What he found was that someone, presumably Shuichi, had set up cameras around the library to catch the Mastermind in the act of going through that door. This meant that Rantaro was now presumably the number one suspect for the Mastermind. But both were interrupted by a shriek from someone. So they were now in the process of going up the stairs with Kaito´s group when something sounded over the Monitors: A body has been discovered! Oh yeah someone finally kicked the bucket! Oh no that sounds too gruesome! I encourage you all to go towards the girls bathroom on the first floor if you don´t want to die! Rantaro was now even more determined to reach the destination. “So it has begun.” Mumbled Aki next to him who seemed just as anxious as Rantaro about who died. Shuichi meanwhile seemed horrified at the mention of the location. When they arrived they saw Korekiyo, Kirumi, who was holding a shaking Tsumugi, Angie, Himiko and Hoemi. Aki´s first instinct was apparently to take Angie into a bear hug while Tenko did the same to Himiko. The latter seemed a bit annoyed but said nothing while Angie calmly patted Aki´s back in comfort with a “there, there”. Rantaro instead walked towards the door only to see a rather cruel sight: Kaede Akamatsu, The ultimate Pianist, was laying lifelessly on the bathroom floor her hands near her mouth and a horrified expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was chapter one. hope you all enjoyed it. I was honestly not sure if i should have killed off Kaede so soon but in hindsight this was probably the best move i could have made. Feel free to spectulate in the comments about the killer.
> 
> Next chapter is Chapter one Deadly Life and the first trail!


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Deadly Life  
> complete with Investigation, the firsttrialand an execution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised here is the deadly life of chapter one. As Always i oly own Aki and Hoemi everything else belongs to Spike Chunksoft. Special thanks to m friend Dream for heping with Hoemi and a friendly reminder that i´m not the best writer so the official characters might seem a bit ooc.

It wasn´t a pretty sight and not everybody was taking it well. Tsumugi was clearly shaking presumably being the first to have found the body. Himiko was actively trying to not cry still in the embrace of Tenko, who seemed ready to kill someone as well. Aki was looking furious while Angie tried to comfort him with some pats on the back still a smile on her face though it was clear that she was extremely upset as well. Shuichi hasn´t said a word since the announcement and was now porously hiding his face with his hat. Maki seemed her unnerved self as always while Kaito was balling his fist in anger. Kirumi and Korekiyo seemed unfazed by the body as well but they were clearly sad. Gonta was actively crying with Hoemi. Ryoma, who came shortly after the basement group with Kokichi, was tugging his hat down while Kokichi was staring blankly at Kaede´s corps. Miu and Kiibo, who arrived shortly after Kokichi and Ryoma, were just looking in shock at the corps. Monokuma had come by taunting them and added that he had updated their Pads with the Monokuma file.

The silence was damning before it was cut down by Kokichi: “Well it seems someone had a grudge on Akamatsu-san and cut her down huh?” The supreme Leader was in his casual stance with his hands behind his back. “Why you..!” Came Kaito´s voice only to be interrupted by Aki who gave the leader a chop on the Head. “Stop being insensitive to the dead and start investigating.” He said to him before walking over to the door only to be stopped by Kirumi. “Before we start investigating I would say we should put two people on guard-duty.” The Maid explained. Immediately Tenko and Gonta offered themselves up for the task. The Maid nodded before excusing herself to accompany Tsumugi to the dining hall to watch over her and calm her down. With that set Rantaro decided to start Investigating:   
Firstly Rantaro opened his Monopad to look at the Monokuma-file: The victim is Kaede Akamatsu. She died in the bathroom at 9:30pm. The cause of death is unknown. There are no Outside Injuries. Rantaro raised an eyebrow. The file seemed surprisingly helpful and yet not helpful at all. He sighed and put his pad away.

Truth bullet obtained: Monokuma File #1

Rantaro looked up and walked to Kaito and Maki who were nearest to him. “Hey Momota-kun.” Said Astronaut turned to him his hand still closed. “Hey Amami-kun.” He said before sighing. “It´s so unfair. Kaede is one of the best people in here. Why would someone want to kill her! She did nothing wrong and always wanted the best for us!” He exclaimed frustrated only for Maki to roll her eyes. “Have you ever thought that maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody said she was being targeted.” She calmly stated Rantaro decided to interrupt them there “I´m sorry to interrupt but I was thinking about maybe getting your alibis even if I kind of know them.” He asked to which Kaito though a bit. “Well nothing much happened. When you went to the library we were trying to have Chabashira-san not murder Aki-kun.” He explained. “That went on until the scream came from above where we joined you and Saihara-kun up the stairs. Btw when did he get into the library?” The Astronaut asked confused to which Rantaro shrugged. “He entered a few moments after me because I apparently triggered some kind of contraption of his.” The Ultimate explained.

Truth bullet obtained: Kaito´s account

Rantaro decided to walk into the bathroom next to inspect the body. “Halt Amami-kun! What are you doing?!” The boy held his hands up at Tenko´s accusation. “Calm down Chabashira-san I wanted to inspect the body in case there is something the File didn´t mention.” He explained. “Gonta see! Of course Amami-kun can inspect the body!” The gentle Giant exclaimed. Tenko didn´t seem to like it but apparently concede. “Fine but Tenko-san will keep an eye on you!” She said. Rantaro knelt down besides Kaede´s body. How did this even happen? A few hours ago she was still alive letting me and Shirogane-san paint her nails. He thought as he got a closer look at her body but like the Monokuma file said there weren´t any wounds on her body. What interested him was the nail polish that was clearly missing on her right hand. Did it come off in a struggle? The Ultimate thought but it was clear that that didn´t happen if the bathroom was anything to go by. He would mark those two things down for now:

Truth bullet obtained: Nail polish

Truth bullet obtained: State of the room

The boy now focused his attention on the backpack Kaede always carried everywhere. He opened it and looked inside. He found nothing special besides some spare clothes and her Student ID besides one thing: Deep down in her backpack under the clothes was a heavy shot pull ball. Huh… that seems strange.

Truth bullet acquired: Shot pull ball

Rantaro stood up, turned to Tenko and Gonta and bowed. “Thank you for letting me inspect the body Chabashira-san, Gokuhara-san.” “No Problem Amami-kun! Gonta just happy to help!” The Entomologist said happily. Tenko was looking to the side with her arms crossed. “As long as you actually found something. Then Tenko won´t have to throw you into a wall Amami-kun.” The Aikido Master said. “I did though that might be better left for the trail.” He stated as he turned back towards the door. “Thanks for offering to guard the body.” He thanked the two and stepped outside.

There he was met with Kokichi and Ryoma. “Hey Hoshi-kun, Ouma-kun!” He started before being cut off by Ryoma. “You want our alibis huh?” The Tennis Pro asked. Rantaro nodded to which Kokichi just simply laid back with his arms behind his back. “Well we don´t really have any! I was in my room until I heard the announcement go off. I saw Hoshi-chan when I exited my room.” He started before a mischievous smile came to his lips.”But I can´t guarantee that he was in the room all the time and didn´t come back after killing poor defenseless Akamatsu-chan!” Ryoma sighed. “That might be true for me but it can be just as true for you, Ouma-kun.” He explained. So the two were both in their rooms but neither can confirm that the other didn´t go to kill Kaede beforehand and just simply returned before the announcement. 

Truth bullet obtained: Ryoma´s and Kokichi´s account

The boy gave his farewells to the two and went to see if he could find anyone else. He bumped into Korekiyo and smiled slightly. “Shinguji-kun hello.” He greeted the boy who simply bowed to Rantaro. “Ah Amami-kun. I assume you wish to know my alibi?” He asked to which the green haired boy nodded. “I was sitting in the cafeteria with a few other people. If I recall correctly it was Yonaga-san, Yumeno-san, Tojo-san, Okina-san, Shirogane-san and myself.” The Anthropologist explained. “Most of us were having idly chatter, while Tojo-san was serving us tea.” Rantaro nodded. “And what happened before the announcement? We heard a scream from upstairs while the announcement only sounded while we were already on the way up.” The Ultimate explained to which Korekiyo nodded slightly. “Yeah that´s because Shirogane-san said she needed to use the bathroom. Shortly after that we heard her scream so the entire cafeteria group rushed to look what happened. As soon we arrived at the bathroom and looked inside the announcement went off, though I wonder why it didn´t play sooner?” Rantaro nodded but before he could reply a voice came out: “That´s because the announcement only plays when three people beside´s the culprit saw the body!” It said making Rantaro jump a little. Between the two was now standing Monotaro with his arms crossed. “And better remember that!” He said before disappearing again. Rantaro raised an eyebrow but decided to go back to what Korekiyo said. “Ok so because by the time Shirogane-san saw the body and it weren´t three people that found it, the announcement only sounded when the rest of the cafeteria arrived.” Korekiyo nodded and Rantaro bowed. “Thanks that helps a great deal.” He promised before the two parted again.

Truth bullet obtained: Korekiyo´s account

Truth bullet obtained: Body discovery announcement

Rantaro sighed but there was still someone he wanted to talk to. The Ultimate had left him for last because he knew that they needed some time before he could be interrogated. Stepping towards Shuichi, Rantaro found Kaito in his presence trying to comfort him. The Astronaut looked at Rantaro with concern. “I don´t think that it is such a good idea to talk to him right now Amami-kun” He started but Rantaro cut him off. “I know that’s why I waited for so long. But I need to know his alibi because he was probably the last person to see Akamatsu-san.” He explained making Shuichi flinch a bit. “How do you know that?! Maybe Akamatsu-san was somewhere else!”Kaito countered making Rantaro sigh. “Akamatsu told me herself that she wanted to meet him last time I saw her. This for the record was probably an hour before you came to get me and we walked towards the basement.” He explained looking at the detective. 

Shuichi had clearly heard everything because he raised his hat a bit looking at Rantaro in the eyes. “Y-you´re right. Akamatsu-san was with me before she died. I was probably the last person to see her before her killer.” He said while shaking a bit but his voice was firm. “We were waiting in the classroom near the basement and saw you guys walking down. Slightly after that she excused herself to go to the bathroom, while I remained in the classroom. I waited in there before this went off.” The detective showed him a small device. “It´s connected to the cameras in the library and will go off if they spot someone. I was hesitant at first but then walked downstairs only to found you seemingly blinded.” Rantaro nodded. “Yeah I was searching for books with strategies for our meeting when I heard a flash.” Shuichi´s eyes widened at this. “I was confused and curious so I inspected the shelves better only for a second flash to blind me.” The boy explained before looking at Shuichi. “I expect that the flash wasn´t supposed to happen?” He asked while Shuichi nodded. “We had deactivated all the flashes. Akamatsu-san even went over them again to make sure!” He said shocked. Rantaro nodded but he had his suspicions. Well I guess that will be left for the trail. Rantaro thought.

Truth bullet obtained: Shuichi´s account

Rantaro was about to continue investigating before an announcement went off: The Investigation time is over! You Bastards better make it to the shrine of Judgment quick! Or we will run you over with our Exisals! Ohh please no more gruesome deaths! …… The announcement went off and Rantaro sighed. Well better hurry before I´m late. He thought as he walked outside with a few other students.

As he arrived at the shrine he saw a few others there as well. They stood around pretty confused before the unimaginable happened: The fountain at the shrine split in two to reveal an elevator. The students looked at each other confused before Hoemi made the first step. She walked into the Elevator before looking back. “Well what are you guys waiting for? An official invitation? If this opened for us there gotta bee a reason for it!” She said smiling. The other students blinked for a bit but then followed her inside. Aki walked over to Rantaro before going inside. “Hey Rantaro-kun? Can you do me a favor?” The green haired boy looked at the brown haired one curiously. “Whoever this trial is going to expose don´t hesitate ok?” Rantaro was confused. “Why are you telling me that Aki-kun?” “Simple. You´re one of the most intelligent and reliable people here who don´t either lie their ass of or are out of commission for now.” The Idle stated walking towards the Elevator. “Don´t disappoint ok?” He asked while a confused Rantaro followed him inside. Once inside the doors closed and the elevator began descending.

Well this is it. Kaede Akamatsu is dead and the culprit is one of us 17. I don´t know who did it yet but I will not falter to find out the truth. For both Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun! 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Rantaro found himself in a pretty spacey chamber with 18 podiums. “Looks like everyone made it on time!” Stated Monosuke. “Of course they made it on time! The bastards wanted to live obviously!” Monokid helpfully replied while Monophine smiles content. “Well that’s good. Now we don´t need to kill anyone anymore!” “Well for now. That depends all on how they handle the trail!” Monotaro reminded his sister. Monodam was quiet as always. The Monokubs had stands before Monokuma who sat on a throne himself. “Well how good of you to join me! You can all walk to the podium with your name on it. Then we can officially begin with the class trail!” The bear sounded excited with both paws in front of his face. They all took their seats. Rantaro had Tsumugi on his right and a Portrait of Kaede´s face with two Music notes shaped in an X over her face on his left. Next to Tsumugi were Korekiyo, Angie, Aki, Himiko, Kokichi, Tenko, Kaito, Hoemi, Shuichi, Miu, Kiibo, Maki, Ryoma, Kirumi and Gonta who again had Kaede´s portrait between him and Rantaro. 

Class trail start!

Monokuma: We will first start with and explanation of the rules from my beloved Monokubs!

Monotaro: Of course Father! The goal of this trail is to identify the culprit behind Kaede Akamatsu´s death, which is confirmed by a vote.

Monosuke: If the vote is correct then only the blackened will be executed. If not then everyone else besides the blackened will be executed!

Monokid: Also if anyone of you bastards refuses to vote they will be punished!

Monophine: Oh I hope this won´t happen. Please everyone vote for your sake!

Monodam: …

Monokuma: Well that’s all the rules. Get on with discussing!

Aki: Before we begin I have a question Monokuma.

Kaito: What do you even want to ask him! There is no point in talking to him anyways!

Angie: *ominous smile* Kaito-kun please refrain from interrupting Aki-kun ok?

Kaito: *nods gulping*

Kokichi: *with sparkles in his eyes* Wow Angie-chan can be really intimidating, can´t she?

Aki: *Ignoring Kokichi* Thanks Angie. Anyways what´s the deal with Kaede´s portrait?

Monotaro: Oh that just so she doesn´t miss out on the class trail just because she is dead!

Monophine: Yeah it would be sad excluding her just because she isn´t here anymore.

Monodam: FRIENDSHIP-IS-IMMORTAL-AND-CAN-EVEN-PENETRATE-DEATH.

Miu: *blushing* It can penetrate?

Hoemi: *raising her arms up* Of course you would bee the one to state that innuendo!

Rantaro sighed. It seemed difficult to keep everyone focused.

Kirumi: Can we for now please focus on the trail?

Kiibo: I agree with Tojo-san! We need to focus on who Killed Akamatsu-san!

Korekiyo: Well then do you mind if I present a topic of discussion?

Rantaro: By all means. It´s better if we have a point to start.

Korekiyo: Since Akamatsu-san died at 9:30 how about we start from there?

Korekiyo: Since everyone that has no alibi during that time is clearly suspicious.

Kiibo: That´s a good Idea Shinguji-kun! Let me start!

Kiibo: I was with Iruma-san in her lab! She was giving me maintenance!

Miu: Of fucking course I was! I´m the only one that is able to give them to you and you were long overdue for one!

Kokichi: *seemingly depressed* Aw so neither the Robot or the slut were the culprit…

Miu: *embarrassed* s-slut??

Aki: Anyways I was with Kaito-kun, Maki-san, Gonta-kun and Tenko-san in front of the AV room. Rantaro was with us for a bit but he wanted to check out the library since he said he had found some strategy books that could help.

Both Tenko and Maki didn´t seem to like to be referred by first names but they didn´t object either.

Korekiyo: Can you tell us what you were doing there?

Kaito: Well since the time limit was coming to a close I tried to gather the stronger people between us to come up with a plan to fight back when the time came. I guess we didn´t need it in the end.

Hoemi: Yeah that’s obvious. You exclaimed it during breakfast. What we want to know is why you guys were doing in front of the AV room.

Tenko: The Menace Aki-kun was making fun of Tenko!

Aki: *sighing* I was actually laughing at the image of Rantaro being thrown into a wall but if you say so…

Tsumugi: *thinking* So Tenko was being her usual self again huh?

Rantaro sighed and spared a glance at Shuichi. The detective was being extremely quiet and was hiding behind his hat again.

Kirumi: to get back on track I was with Shinguji-kun, Yumeno-san, Yonaga-san, Okina-san and Shirogane-san in the dining hall. Shirogane-san went out for a bit because she needed to use the bathroom and a few second later we heard a scream.

Tsumugi: *scared* Well I had just found Kaede´s body by then. The others from the dining hall came to check on me quickly afterwards.

Maki: Well that just leaves Ouma-kun, Saihara-kun, Rantaro-kun and Ryoma-kun.

Tenko: Tenko knew it was one of the Menaces! Spit it out!

Ryoma: I don´t have an alibi.

Tenko: So you´re confessing?

Ryoma: No. I´m only saying that even if I told you where I was you wouldn´t believe me since nobody can account for me probably.

Angie: What do you mean Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma: I was in my room awaiting my death. I exited my room as soon as I heard the announcement and saw Kokichi doing the same. We walked towards the school together.

Gonta: *confused* But if Ryoma and Kokichi saw each other exiting their rooms why can´t they give each other alibi?

Kokichi: *holding up a finger* That´s easy Gonta. I can´t confirm that Ryoma didn´t exited the room earlier to kill Kaede before returning to the dorms. The same is true in reverse.

Gonta: Ah! Gonta understands. Thanks Ouma-kun!

Kokichi: Nishishi! No problem Gonta!

Kirumi: That means that both Ouma-kun and Hoshi-kun are suspects for now.

Rantaro: Guess It´s my turn now. As Aki-kun said I was with them until we reached the basement. I excused myself to get some strategies books from the library.

Rantaro: I never came to get them because I heard a flash. I investigated where it came from and found a camera. Before I could investigate further the camera flashed again and blinded me a bit. When my eyes adjusted again Saihara-kun had walked inside the library. We were about to interrogate eachother when we heard a scream. We walked out together and bumped into Momota-kun and his group before we ran up to see what happen.

Kirumi: So it is pretty unlikely that Amami-kun left the library.

Aki: Which leaves us with the person that probably last saw Akamatsu alive.

Shuichi: …

Kaito: Come one Shuichi-kun say something!

Maki: Since when are you allowed to call him that?

Shuichi:*ignoring Maki* I was the last one to see Akamatsu-san. We were trying to catch the mastermind with the camera´s Amami-kun noticed in the library. But Kaede said she needed to use the bathroom shortly after Kaito-kun´s group walked down the basement. 

Tenko: *Offended* Why does it have to be called after the menace?

Aki: Because he was the one to come up with the idea

Tenko: *annoyed huff*

Shuichi: I didn´t left until I got the signal over this that someone was in the library. Don´t bother me about the design it was Iruma-san´s idea since she designed them in the first place for us.

The detective held up a small oval device. There was silence before Hoemi, Kokichi and Aki broke out laughing while Miu was just looking at the ground embarrassed.

Kokichi: Omg did she really just us that as a signal?

Aki: I´m not even surprised. This is Miu-san we´re are talking about.

Hoemi: Well yeah we honestly shouldn´t expect anything else.

Shuichi: Questionable choices aside the rest is self explanatory. I walked down to the library, Saw Rantaro and then we heard a scream.

Himiko: But that doesn´t really help us does it?

Rantaro: No you´re wrong!

Himiko: Nyeh?

Tenko: How dare you say Himiko is wrong! Tenko will throw you against a wall!

Kokichi: But he has a point. Shuichi-chan´s testimony actually really helps!

Gonta: *confused* Gonta don´t understand.

Rantaro: Don´t worry big guy. It´s not something that is apparent at first glance.

Rantaro: If we assume Shuichi´s testimony is correct, which I think it is, then both Ryoma and Kokichi are in the clear.

Miu: huh? The little rat and the depressed midget have alibi´s all of the sudden?

Aki: I see. Since Shuichi-kun saw Kaede-san just a few minutes before dying alive and leaving for the bathroom then Ryoma-kun and Kokichi-kun didn´t have any time to commit the crime because Tsumugi found it soon after.

Korekiyo: and by her reaction to seeing Akamatsu-san dead I would assume she wasn´t the on to have killed her.

Miu: fucking great now we have all alibi´s or what?! 

Aki: I think for now it´s better to focus on something else. There was something curious in the file.

Angie: Oh Atua noticed it too! He told Angie that it is weird that the Monokuma file didn´t state the cause of death!

Kiibo: I wondered about that aswell.

Monokuma: Well duh I didn´t wanted to make it too easy for you bastards!

Rantaro: That means that the cause of death is vital to figuring out who killed Akamatsu-san.

Angie: Just a quick question if Angie is allowed. When did Kaede-san go to the bathroom?

Shuichi: … I didn´t keep track of time but it was around the time Kaito-kun´s group walked down the Basement.

Maki: That was around 9pm

Angie: Thanks! Though now Atua is questioning what Kaede-san was doing so long in there.

The question was met with silence, until Kokichi broke it.

Kokichi: *mischievous smile with a finger on his lips* Maybe she was planning something?

Tenko: How can you assume that! There is no proof of that!

Rantaro: No you´re wrong!

Tenko: What?!

Rantaro: Well I found a shot pull ball in her backpack. It was hidden under her clothes so I assume she wanted to use it for something.

Rantaro noticed Shuichi´s eyes widen under his cap but said nothing.

Maki: So we can assume that she was planning something but second guessed herself before she died.

Aki: ok so now that that´s answered how about we go back to the time of death?

Miu: Oh that’s fucking easy! Someone probably just walked inside and bashed her head in!

Rantaro: NO that´s wrong!

Miu: *covering* Eehhh?

Rantaro: There were no external injuries according to the Monokuma file. So that couldn´t have been a possibility.

Himiko: Nyeh… But how did she die then?

Shuichi: Poison. It´s the only thing that makes sense.

Kokichi: Wow that means that our alibis are completely useless!

Miu: What do you mean you rat!

Korekiyo: It simply means that anyone who met Kaede today had a way of poisoning her. Though they would have to do it in a more discreet way.

Kaito: *rubbing the back of his neck* Ok I get it that Poison may be the only answer. But how in the world did they give it to Kaede.

Rantaro thought about it. There had to be something in there. Then suddenly a light bulb went on in his head causing his eyes to widen.

Rantaro: The Nail polish, of course! There was some missing on her nails as if someone had scrapped them. But the bathroom room was completely clean.

Korekiyo: I might provide some help. I noticed that Akamatsu-san was prone to biting her fingers when nervous.

Rantaro looked at Shuichi for confirmation who simply nodded.

Aki: So Kaede-san was having second thoughts about her plan and bit her nails while in the bathroom not knowing that the culprit had previously put poison in her nail polish.

Miu: Well that´s just glorious! Anybody could have just put some Poison in her nail polish!

Rantaro: No that´s wrong!

Miu: *covering* A-again??

Rantaro: This was actually her first time using nail polish. She never did before because it would get in her way of playing the piano.

Angie: *darkened face* and how do you know this Rantaro-kun? Atua wants you to confess right now!

Rantaro was now in a bad spot. There was only one person that could have done it but he didn´t know if he should go through with it. He looked at Aki, who just nodded to him.

Rantaro: *looking to the side* Shirogane-san and I were the ones that applied the nail polish. Akamatsu-san told me during it.

The courtroom was silent for a few second with Tsumugi just staring at Rantaro. 

Hoemi: That just means that one of you two is the culprit right?

Tenko: And since Shirogane-san was completely shocked when she found the body there is no other person that could have been the culprit besides you Amami-kun! Tenko knew you were a Menace just like the rest!

Rantaro sighed. He knew that I would come to this. But before he could say anything Kokichi of all people went to defend him.

Kokichi: I still think that Shirogane-san is plenty suspicious!

Kirumi: And how is that? I can confirm that Shirogane-san was completely shocked. I had to calm her down quite a bit.

Aki: Oh that´s easy. Who would expect to find their own victim when they went through so much lengths to kill her without being anywhere near them?

Ryoma: Not to intrude but wasn´t Shirogane-san the reason that the body discovery announcement was played anyways?

Hoemi: Uhho I think our opinions are split in the middle.

Monokuma: Did someone say split in the middle?

Monotaro: Ohh! Father is going to get that out!

Monophine: I´m so excited!

Monokid: IT`S SPLIT OPPINION TIME

Monosuke: Well it was about time really.

Monodam: …

Suddenly a round surface materialized before Monokuma, who took out a key and seemingly inserted it into the surface. Their podiums began rising up into the air and dividing into two groups. Tsumugi is the culprit and Rantaro is the culprit. On Tsumugi´s side there were her, Tenko, Kirumi, Ryoma, Korekiyo, Himiko, Hoemi, Gonta and Miu while on Rantaro´s side it was him, Aki, Angie, Kokichi, Shuichi, Maki, Kaito and Kiibo.

Tenko: There was no way Tsumugi could be the culprit! Her reaction was too strong!

Maki: She could have just faked it! We have no proof that she didn´t!

Kirumi: There is no way that she could have faked it. I was with her the entire time! She was clearly shocked.

Kokichi: She might not have faked it but maybe she wasn´t expecting to come across her?

Hoemi: If she was the culprit why wouldn´t she expect to see Kaede dead?

Aki: Easy since she poisoned her, she clearly wanted to be as far away from the actual scene. She didn´t expect to be the first to see the body.

Ryoma: But since she was the first to see the body wouldn´t that make her trigger the announcement?

Angie: The announcement only triggered when the others went to check on Tsumugi-san.

Himiko: But that would still entitle her as a spotless since the culprit doesn´t count towards people that can trigger it.

Shuichi: But that doesn´t mean anything since the group that came afterwards was more than just three people. Tsumugi could have just as well been the culprit. IT doesn´t   
matter with the announcement:

Gonta: But Amami-kun painted nails of Akamatsu-san!

Kaito: That doesn´t matter since Tsumugi painted them as well!

Tsumugi: You painted the Nails on the hand that she bit!

Rantaro: Yes but the nails polish was yours!

With that the room was silent once more as the podiums went back towards the ground and their place in the trail circle. Rantaro´s side had obviously won with that argument.

Kirumi: The nail polish was yours Shirogane-san?

Tsumugi: …

Gonta: Gonta not understand why would you kill Akamatsu-san?

Tsumugi: …

Ryoma: And to think that she disguised it with an offer of friendship.

Tsumugi: …

Tenko: Shirogane-san please say something!

Tsumugi: …heh…heh…heh

Miu: Oh fucking dammit she completely lost it!

Rantaro: Tsumugi it´s over.

Tsumugi: No it isn´t!

The Cosplayer vanished in a puff of smoke. In her stand was now another blue haired girl with a completely different body structure and with no glasses.

Tsumugi: Nothing is over you still lack the most important piece of evidence!

She changed again this time into a boy with a strange haircut that resembled a corn. Her clothes resembled a biker.

Tsumugi: Motive! There is ´no motive!

Her appearance changed again into a girl with a gothic appearance and twin tails.

Tsumugi: Besides there is something else you missed completely!

This time she changed into a small cook that had a ridiculous Haircut like the biker.

Tsumugi: I had no way of knowing that she bit her nails.

It was a tall woman with a sword this time.

Tsumugi: I´m not as attentive as Shinguji-kun!

Now it was a Nurse that seemed in a pretty bad shape

Tsumugi: Plain old me had no idea that Akamatsu-san did that.

A tall man that seemed a bit too much into the occult. 

Tsumugi: Amami-kun had all the time in the world to notice it. 

And next it was a girl that seemed too sleepy for her own good. 

Tsumugi: All he had to do was seeing me entering the basement to do her nails and slip something into the nail polish to the frame me!

And for last it was a blonde girl with pigtails and a pretty wild fashion sense.

Tsumugi: SO get it in your head that there was no way that I’m the culprit because I had no idea that Akamatsu-san BIT HER NAILS

Shuichi: NO THAT’S WRONG!

The whole room was silent as Tsumugi slipped out of her Cosplay and back into her normal clothes. Shuichi had removed his cap and was pointing accusingly at her.

Shuichi: I was there when she confessed it to you. You knew exactly that she had a bad habit of biting her nails when she became nervous and used it to your advantage!

Tsumugi: … Well guess I´m beat.

Maki: So you´re confessing?

Tsumugi: I guess so. Not like plain old me had ever a chance against you in the first place.

Rantaro: Shirogane-san please tell me one thing. Why did you do it?

Tsumugi: Why I did it? Easy: It was my job. If nobody killed before the time was up it was my duty as the traitor to do it.

Tsumugi: *hugging herself* I even got my wish to Cosplay as all the killers well minus one but suicide isn´t really a murder, is it?

Kokichi: *under his breath* so I was right huh?

Tsumugi: Anyway it´s time to vote isn´t it?

Gonta: can someone go over everything before vote? Gonta still a little confused…

Rantaro: Don´t worry I can do this for you.

Rantaro: This case begins when the time limit was introduced. The culprit directly knew that this was meant for them, since their entire purpose in this killing game was to start it. So they spend the days looking for a way to kill someone before the time limit. They found the opportunity when the victim of this case, Kaede Akamatsu, confessed to them her bad habit of biting her nails when she gets nervous. So the culprit offered to make her nails. Akamatsu-san accepted and they went to the game room. I joined them soon after and helped in the process of painting the nails with no knowledge that the nails polish was actually poisoned. Now that I think about it that´s the reason they didn´t want me to paint their nails when I offered.

Rantaro: After it was done she brought everything back to her room in a hurry and decided to just wait it out in the dining hall with the others until their plan would succeed. Meanwhile our victim had prepared her own plan with Shuichi. While he didn´t know about the part she probably had customized for her victim. But when it was almost time to act on it she was probably having second thoughts. She excused herself from Saihara-kun with the excuse to have to go to the bathroom. When she was there she probably looked at the mirror contemplating. Without noticing she did the exact thing the culprit had hoped for: She bit her nails. The poison immediately took effect and Akamatsu-san died instantly. At the same time our culprit had to honestly use the bathroom and excused herself from the cafeteria. She opened the bathroom door only to find something that she probably didn´t expect: Akamatsu´s dead body. Giving an honest scream of surprise everyone in the school rushed towards her triggering the announcement.

Rantaro: And the one that tricked the poor Akamatsu-san is none other than you Tsumugi Shirogane!

Tsumugi: *smiling* Yeah that sounds good. You seem pretty experienced with this sort of thing Amami-kun.

Monokuma: *laughing* well to bad you won´t see the rest: It´s voting Time!

Class trail End

Monokuma laughed as the top of their podium flipped revealing a voting roster. As soon as everyone voted a wheel appeared on a screen in the room, with all their faces in pixel form. It turned only to land on Tsumugi. When it did confetti shot out of the side signaling that they were indeed right.  
“Well you got it right. Good going!” Came from Monotaro. “The one that killed The Ultimate Pianist Kaede Akamatsu was The Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane!” Roared Monokid. Monosuke adjusted his glasses. “Seems like even your stunt at the end didn´t do much.” “Though it´s not time for that right?” It was Monophine´s trembling voice. Her face was as green as her more robotic brother. “IT´S-PUNISHMENT-TIME” Monodam said in a flat voice. Monokuma just roared. “That´s Right let´s give it our best! IT´S PUNISHMNENT TIME” The others had almost no time to react to her. Tsumugi herself seemed extremely calm and just turned to everyone. “Well I guess I will see you all later then. My only regret is that I couldn´t spend more time with you all in this world.” She vaguely said before a chain went to grab her and drag her away.

Tsumugi Shirogane has been found Guilty!

Commencing execution: The Reenacting of The Fallen Queen!

Tsumugi was dragged into a small room with an outfit of the last character she cosplayed as during her last stand. She almost smiled and put it on without complaining. As soon as she was finished another chain appeared. She was dragged out of that room and into a room full of firing pitching machines. She was of course hit multiple times by them but she was still alive. She landed on a motorbike and it speed into a round cage where it did a few rounds all around before exiting, all dizzy. The bike didn´t stop though and drove right through a few walls of fire. Tsumugi somehow still alive was launched off the bike and onto a conveyor belt. The Cosplayer was still in her Cosplay and had a multiple round wounds from the baseballs, extreme dizziness from the cage and multiple fire burns from the fire walls. As she struggle to get up she failed to notice the big press that was at the end of the conveyor belt she was on. She was crushed the instant she was under it ending the execution.

Execution Successful!

The trial room was silent. Everyone was watching with shock at the scene that had happened before them. And every one of them knew they could have done nothing to stop her. It was her role to kill someone first to feed the seed of distrust growing between them. Rantaro tuned the annoying bickering of the Monokuma´s out and headed out into the elevator in a trance. Two people had died, and there wasn´t much he could have done. With a thud Rantaro found himself on his bed asleep.

Kokichi entered his room only to find that someone had carefully followed him. He turned around only to find his loyal minion closing the door. “Nobody has seen me if that´s what you´re asking.” They said seeing the troubled expression on their leader´s face. “But it seems like we have good news huh?” Kokichi nodded walking towards his blackboard. “Yep. Even though my beloved Akamatsu-san and that Otaku Nerd bit the dust we still could gather good information.” Kokichi confirmed moving Kaede´s portrait to the side and scribbling DEAD above it. “Your Theory was right. Tsumugi was in co host with the Mastermind and there could have been done nothing to prevent her from fulfilling her job.” Kokichi nodded along with his Underling and put Tsumugi´s portrait next to Kaede´s. “On the bright side it seems like Rantaro is pretty trustworthy. Though that can be hold with a grain of salt.” Again Kokichi nodded and put Rantaro next to Gonta with Trustworthy? Under him. With that the leader turned and looked at His Underling. “Something else?” Their partner shook his head and Kokichi clicked with his tongue before shrugging. “Well this is still pretty good information. Go get a rest though.” The supreme Leader said before adding with a smirk. “I wouldn´t want my NO. 1 Minion to be out of commission tomorrow.” Said Minion shook his head and patted his Leader´s head before turning towards the door. “Well I´m off then. See you tomorrow Leader!” They saluted him before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there itis: the first classtrail. Hope you enjoyed it! I´m not sure how obvious Tsumugi was as a character but the further chapter should be a bit more complex. Chapter 2 daily life is still in production so don´t expect it so soon like the other ones.   
> Anyways feel free to tell me you oppinions About the Trail and the execution in the comments below.


End file.
